


Тестралы

by sige_vic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sige_vic/pseuds/sige_vic
Summary: Обманчиво обыкновенный вечер в Годриковой Лощине





	Тестралы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thestrals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6621952) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart). 



> Переведено очень давно - кажется, в 2006 году.

– Тили-ди-динь, тили-ди-док,   
Сколько тестралов ты видишь, сынок?   
Братец твой думал, ловец он умелый,   
Сломалась метла – и вот уже первый.  
– Ненавижу эту песню, – тихо сказала Лили. – И ты его сейчас уронишь.  
Малыш бултыхался и вертелся в воздухе перед отцом, заливисто хохоча.  
– Да расслабься ты, Лили! – сказал Джеймс, мягко водя палочкой вверх-вниз. – Посмотри, ему же нравится!  
Лили попыталась не обращать на них внимания и взялась за мытье посуды, оставшейся после обеда.  
– Скоргифай!  
Губка принялась тереть сложенные в мойку тарелки и миски. Лили в изнеможении опустилась на стул. У Гарри резались четверки – и она чувствовала себя так, словно не спала уже несколько дней. Вдруг в кустах возле дома послышался какой-то шорох. Лили вскочила и бросилась к окну.  
– Джеймс, иди сюда – посмотри, что там такое?!  
Джеймс вздохнул и не сдвинулся с места. Лили внимательно оглядела сад. Из кустов вылетела сорока и села на ворота. Лили открыла окно и швырнула в птицу булавку. Сорока улетела.  
– Лили, честное слово, тебе нужно расслабиться! Ты постоянно меня заводишь! – Джеймс на секунду отвлекся – и Гарри шлепнулся бы на пол, если бы не реакция Лили. Она подскочила, поймала малыша и прижала его к груди, одарив Джеймса убийственным взглядом. Тот в ответ глуповато улыбнулся:  
– Ты меня отвлекла.  
Лили развернулась и понесла Гарри в гостиную. Малыш с восклицанием "Па!" тянул ручки назад.  
Закрыв за собой дверь, Лили опустила Гарри на пол. Ребенок тут же взял курс на камин. Лили наложила на решетку оградительное заклинание, и Гарри, обнаружив, что ему не дотянуться до огня, пришел в ярость: бросился на пол и оглушительно заорал. Да, характер у ее малыша – будь здоров.  
Она не могла уберечь его от всех опасностей – и это сводило ее с ума. Если он не лез к огню, то пытался вскарабкаться на книжный стеллаж или пробраться в шкаф с ингредиентами для зелий. Любопытство его было совершенно неуемным, и слово "Нет" он отказывался воспринимать наотрез, даже когда Лили выходила из себя и орала на него.  
Конечно, бесконечная беготня за Гарри очень изматывала, но на грани нервного срыва Лили балансировала по другой причине – из-за постоянного ощущения опасности. Смерть неумолимо искала их, и в любой момент могло произойти что-то воистину ужасное…  
Лили была одержима этой мыслью. Ее семью хотят убить – вырезать, как животных на бойне, чтобы отсрочить собственную гибель.  
Ей хотелось завернуть Гарри в плотную материю и засунуть в коробку. Сделать хоть что-нибудь, чтобы уберечь его. Это желание переполняло ее, растворяясь в крови и проникая до мозга костей.  
Гарри подбежал к Лили и принялся щипать за грудь, приговаривая: "Е-е-е!"  
Она подняла кофточку и дала ему грудь. Его тихие причмокивания и вздохи всегда действовали на нее успокаивающе. Лили закрыла глаза и погладила малыша по невероятно длинным для его возраста волосам. Можно было себе представить, что сказала бы Петуния по поводу кормления грудью пятнадцатимесячного ребенка. Но Лили хотелось сохранить эту связь с Гарри как можно дольше. Когда он наелся, она подхватила его и прижала к себе. Гарри положил голову ей на грудь и удовлетворенно сказал: "Ма!" Эти редкие моменты – когда он спокойно лежал у нее на руках и она могла чувствовать его тепло, вдыхать его запах, – перекрывали все остальное. Отчаяние и страхи мгновенно улетучились. Ей хотелось остановить это мгновение – таким оно было неподражаемо чудесным и возвышенным… Интересно, будет ли она в старости помнить все это: его мягкие волосики, и пухлые щечки, и густой запах?..  
Гарри принялся выкручиваться у нее из рук, и она снова опустила его на пол. Малыш тут же подскочил к книжным полкам и стал скидывать с них книги, разбрасывая по полу. Лили начала ставить их на место – это вызвало сердитый плач.  
Дверь открылась, и в проем просунулась голова Джеймса.  
– Что ты с ним делаешь?  
– На, забирай его обратно, – сказала Лили, подхватывая Гарри на руки.  
Джеймс молча закатил глаза и удалился с ребенком на руках. Через несколько минут Лили услышала, как он снова поет на кухне эту жуткую песенку:  
– Тили-ди-динь, тили-ди-док,   
Сколько тестралов ты видишь, сынок?   
Папа драконьей чумой заболел,   
Теперь он в гробу – и второй прилетел.   
Тили-ди-динь, тили-ди-док,   
Сколько тестралов ты видишь, сынок?   
Сестра подошла к сосне-гильотине –   
Вот тебе третьего видеть причина.   
Лили вернулась на кухню.  
– Джеймс, прошу тебя – замолчи! У меня от этой песни мурашки по всему телу.  
Джеймс качал Гарри на коленях. Бросив на Лили озорной взгляд, он продолжил:  
– Тили-ди-динь, тили-ди-док,   
Сколько тестралов ты видишь, сынок?   
Маму твою повстречал Темный Лорд.   
«Авада Кедавра!» – четвертый идет.  
– Ты что, действительно думаешь, что это смешно?! – Лили уже трясло. Она понимала, что эти его шуточки и поддразнивания – не что иное, как способ справиться с ситуацией, в которой они оказались, но это уже просто переходило все границы.  
– Клянусь, Джеймс, если ты сейчас же не замолчишь, я в тебя таким проклятьем запущу… – На ее глазах показались слезы.  
Джеймс понял, что зашел слишком далеко. Он перестал качать Гарри и вздохнул.  
– Лили, здесь мы в безопасности – насколько это вообще возможно. Питер нас не предаст. Нам просто нужно как-то жить дальше. А тревога ничего хорошего не принесет.  
– Если бы мы могли вырваться отсюда хотя бы ненадолго! Выйти и сделать хоть что-нибудь! Это давление… Мне кажется, я начинаю сходить с ума…  
– Ты думаешь, я этого не чувствую?! Мои лучшие друзья сражаются, а я заперт тут…  
– С женой и ребенком.  
– …и ничего не делаю. Там, снаружи, идет война, а я прячусь здесь как…  
– Мы прячемся, Джеймс. Все трое. И ты не единственный, кто чувствует отчаяние от невозможности сделать что-то!  
Джеймс покачал головой и встал, удерживая Гарри на руках.  
– Иди ко мне, – сказал он.  
– Отстань.  
– Иди ко мне, – повторил Джеймс, глядя на нее. Теперь он был совершенно серьезен. Она заглянула в его глаза и поняла, что он целиком и полностью принадлежит ей. Это напомнило Лили о том, что и она принадлежит ему. Они выбрали друг друга.  
Она подошла, и он обнял ее за плечи. Лили положила голову Джеймсу на плечо, а он зарылся лицом в ее волосы. Гарри ворочался, устраиваясь между ними поудобнее. "Еще одно застывшее мгновение, – подумала Лили. – Вот оно – вот почему мы до сих пор живы…"  
Внезапно Джеймс поднял голову и посмотрел в окно. Лили взглянула на него и обнаружила, что он смертельно побледнел.  
– Лили… – сказал он.


End file.
